SuperHeros aren't Rea - Wait What?
by OnceInABlueMoon3452
Summary: Americ and England are fighting again. This time about Superheros - when a guest crashes the meeting. Written for my faithfull readers who have been amazing and very tolerent of me and my nonigistant updates. Love you all!


**Here's the One shot I mentioned in my other story. Just a quick apology I whipped up for being gone for forever. Hope you enjoy!**

I Don't own Hetalia or Marvel :(

* * *

" Superheros aren't real, you bloody wanker," England screamed at America while wondering how this argument had started. Probably had something to do with France - the frog.

"They are too" America shouted childishly back at the older nation, "you're just mad because you don't have any!"

"Honhonhon, He's got you there Angleterre," France laughed at the sputtering Englishman who was having a hard time coming up with a good retort.

It was currently the middle of a world meeting held in New York near the Queens area. It was full blown chaos as usual and Germany even though not technically in charge was trying the best he could to keep order but was not succeeding.

"Why don't you just stop the fight aru?" China asked Russia somewhat nervously.

"I could da, but it's fun to watch them fight hmm?' was the reply. China would never admit it but it was always interesting to watch the two nations fight over something as silly as the igistance of superheros. It also lead the meeting off track quickly.

The other nations seemed to be engaged in the argument too as there was minimal speaking going on. Even Germany by now seemed to have given up bring order to the chaos.

"Of course Superheroes are Real Iggy. Who do you think saved New York City and Manhattan From the Aliens?" America held a triumphant look on his face.

"I agree with America-san" (One guess who said that).

"Of course there fake," England shouted red face turning into a horrible scowl, "If they where rea-"

CRASH.

The sound of glass breaking could be heard a few floor down and the whole room was silent and America had a smug look on his face.

"That means nothing, absolutely nothing!"

CA-CHINK.

CA-CHINK.

CA-CHINK.

CRACK.

The glass windows on the skyscraper cracked before shattering in words a red and blue figure crashed on top of the table luckily not breaking it.

The person was still for a moment before slowly rising into a sitting position and rubbing his head tiredly, bug shaped lenses squinting as he did so. Germany didn't have time to interrogate the crasher before anothing - thing? stepped through the broken glass.

It was a man obviously but his arms and legs hung limp at his sides letting four metal arms to his work for him. He was by no means thin and had greasy clumps of hair hanging over his face only making way for the pair of red tinted goggles he wore.

"Spider-Man you have bothered me for the last time!" The Octopus Man? Shouted.

Spider Man as the red and blue clad figure was now dubbed was up on his feet in an instant. He shot a web at the man before jumping onto the ceiling.

While the man was trying to get the webbing off his face 'Spider Man' was having fun. " I thought we were past first names Doc, you can call me Spidey!" he answered with fake cheerfulness.

' _This man is a Doctor?'_ England thought as he watch the fight progress. Spidey flipped over the man (England refused to call him a Doctor).

"It that all you got Oc?" he asked - England wondered if he had a death wish.

"Insolent bug, I will kill you!" Oc, as spandex had named him got in a lucky shot at the spider. Able to pin him to the wall a claw like tentacle securing each limb.

"Not so high and mighty now Spider Man."

"Excuse me," Spiderman said throwing Us off guard, "May I borrow that?" he was looking at Russia and tilting his head toward the table.

The Russian looked at him hard for a moment, "Da."

What is a punny pipe going to doing against me!" Oc laughed.

"Have a little faith Doc Oc, it's magical." Spider Man retorted using his webs to snatch it off the table. The Superhero swung it in a wide arc hitting Oc in the head causing him to fall to the ground out cold for the moment.

Walking over to Russia he gave the pipe back with a nod and walked over to the window. Securing some web to the villain Spidey jumped out of the window.

"Don't forget YOU FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER MAN!" He shouted before disappearing from sight.

"Three".

"Two".

"One". Canada whispered.

"I tOLD you Superheroes were real!" America shouted, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

England was silent for a moment before a small smirk spread across his face as he looked America in the eye.

"He believes in magic."

"Magic isn't real DUDE!"

THE END

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this, Hope this makes up for the time I have been gone.

Please

Follow

or

Review

Thanks -

OnceInABlueMoon


End file.
